el despertar de hinata
by dragondefuego
Summary: que pasaría si en los exámenes chunnin hinata despertara en su interior una bestia mucho mas fuerte que el zorro de nueve colas? que pasaria desde ahora? descubranlo en mi fic, mal summary pero algo es algo denle una oportunidad


Hinata estaba en casa, descansando, y pensando , mañana seria el inicio de convertirse en chunnin, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, le dolía saber que todos pensaban que era débil, pero mañana demostraría que no era débil, tenía más valor que todos pensaban, ella solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y tener la mente en blanco, pero le era difícil ya que sería difícil, sin más se levantó y se encamino hacia fuera de la mansión, empezó a entrenar en un árbol, mas no podía, de un solo golpe derrumbo el árbol y se sorprendió mucho a tal fuerza, algo en su estómago se removió, de seguro fue la comida que no le cayó bien, empezó a entrenar en otro árbol, de nuevo se le revolvió su estómago y vomito en pleno entrenamiento, saco todo, estaba mareada, se sentó a un lado del árbol, se sentía débil, su corazón pulsaba muy rápido, sin más se desmallo,…. empezó a despertar y de nuevo estuvo afuera de la mansión, estaba oscuro, de seguro era de noche, se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto, cuando miro a su padre venía con su hermana, tenía una sonrisa en su cara, pero cuando la miro su sonrisa desapareció, y su cara quedo neutra, agacho su cabeza, no soportaba mirarlo cuando la miraba de esa manera, camino a su cuarto, y se metió inmediatamente, empezó a escribir en su diario, un diario que su madre le había dado, empezó a escribir, cuando llamaron a su cuarto, se levantó y abrió la puerta, estaba neji-niisan, su primo

- Ho..la..neji-niisan- dije y vi odio puro viniendo de él, me tense,

- Hiashi-sama la busca- dijo y siguió su camino, baje mi cabeza no soportaba el odio de mi primo, me encamine hasta llegar al despacho de mi padre, toque y abrí la puerta,

- Me hablaba…padre –dije con cierto nerviosismo, el asintió, me encamine hasta sentarme en el sillón y espere,

- Me he dado cuenta que participaras en el examen chunnin, - dijo y su semblante se puso más duro de lo que debería, en el interior de hinata, un demonio en forma de tigre, se removió inquieto, quería salir, pero el maldito sello hacia las cosas mas difíciles, Observo a su pupila, era débil y lo sabía, pero en los exámenes chunnin podría salir, él podía ver el futuro, sonrió, sus dientes relucían en la oscuridad, su pelaje de color naranja con amarillo resplandecía ante la jaula, camino hasta su cómodo y duro piso y se acomodó, esperando, después de todo, no era malo estar en este lugar,

- Lo que te decía hinata, - dijo la voz de su padre, sacándola de sus pensamientos, levanto la cabeza y lo observo – derrotaras a neji y serás digna de ser la líder, si pierdes te desterrare de este clan, no volverás a pisar estas tierras, no me importa si eres mi hija, serás la peor konoichi recomendada de la aldea si es necesario, ahora retírate tu presencia me enferma- dijo con voz dura y fría, hinata empezó a sollozar, ¿porque su padre la odiaba tanto? , ¿que había hecho ella para tener odio en su familia?, camino hasta llegar hasta su cuarto, cerro despacio y suspiro, derramo un poco de lagrimas y se las seco, sería la mejor ninja y su padre la reconocería

_**- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso**_ – dijo una voz ruda y profunda en su cabeza, se asustó, miro a todas partes y no miro a nadie, pensó que la falta de sueño se debía a eso

_**- No creo que sea eso**_- dijo y se encontró dentro de una jaula, lo que veía dentro de la jaula era un animal y sus dietes, más filosos que había visto, se encamino y metió la mano, el solo se dejó acariciar por la mano se esa humana, por lo menos eso podía hacer después de todo lo que sufrió, jamás había visto a una chica que sufriera tanto, jamás después de tener a varios pupilos en su cuerpo

- Que eres– dijo y el solo sonrió, se levantó y midió por lo menos 10 metros de altura, por lo menos, rugió tan fuerte que hinata tuvo que taparse los oídos, él se sentó y las puertas se abrieron dando paso a un enorme animal, más perecido a un tigre gigantesco, de pelo color anaranjado y amarillo en las orillas, se agacho hasta estar a la altura de hinata, se puso en cuatro y se acomodó en el frio piso,

_**- Parece ser que la elegida fuiste tú**_- dijo y dejo a hinata mas aturdida de lo que ya estaba – _**yo estoy en tu interior, pero no me oías por lo mismo, tenías un sello que me lo impedía, pero a cierta edad podrás oírme y darte poder cuando lo necesitaras, pero no pensé que pronto**_ – dijo y hinata asintió, aun aturdida_**- te daré chakra cuando lo necesites o cuando estés en una batalla a muerte**_ – dijo con voz seria , hinata asintió- _**bien tienes que prepararte, te tocara pelear con una persona muy fuerte, y necesitaras mi ayuda**_,- dijo y se levantó y volvió a meterse en la jaula

- Por….por…que..es..tas..en…u..na…..jaula?- dijo hinata claramente espantada,

_**- Lo que pasa es que si quedo suelto, me mataran cuando salga, el sello se debilita cada vez que estés en peligro**_- dijo y ella asintió- _**alista tus cosas para poder pelear contra esa persona**_

- Contra neji-niisan? – dijo intrigada hinata, el animal solo asintió a su pregunta y apareció en su cuarto, asintió no muy contenta, se puso su piyama y se acomodó en su cama


End file.
